Paradise Lost
by BashingBones24
Summary: Derek thought his life at the Lyle House was figured out until a new girl,Belle,shows up and turns Derek's world upside down.This is NOT for supporters of the Cherek pairing.This also takes place 2 years before Chole to the end of the Summoningw/ epoliuge
1. Belle

Chapter 1

Derek's POV

Alone completely alone. That's all I felt. I hug my knees. I'm sitting in the bathroom of the Lyle House crying. The shower is running but I got out 10 minutes ago. I hear a knock on the door.

"Dude New girl is here they want you to come meet her." I hear Simon's voice say. I slowly turn off the water and dress in a pair of black jeans and a white button up shirt leaving the two top buttons undone. I walk out. Simon grabs my arm as I make for my room

"Dude really Come on she's hot I saw her walking in." he says. I shrug and walk toward the stairs. I stop so Simon can catch up. I walk to steps behind him as he hurries down the stairs. A girl with blood red hair is talking to Mrs. Talbot.

"Oh boys yes this is Belle." Mrs. Talbot says. At first Belle looked normal in a white shirt and black skirt, but as I look at her I see more. Belle is wearing a white shirt and black skirt with a red studded cross belt slung around her hips, black knee-highs and black boots. "Belle this is Simon and Derek." She continues. Belle shakes Simon's hand. She looks at me. Simon steps on my foot. I stick out my hand realizing how I was staring. Belle shakes it still staring at me. Amber runs up to Belle

"Hey Belle c'mon I'll show you our room." She says grabbing Belle. What the hell Amber?

Whoa where'd that come from.

"Derek how do you _do_ that?" Simon exclaims.

"Do what?" I say. He doesn't answer just walks away shaking his head.

"Wait do what?" I yell after him.

_I know beginning not really Derek's type but I think he has a Sweeter side what about you guys?_

_-BB24 _


	2. Whoa I did NOT see this coming

Chapter 2

Derek's POV.

Simon is an ass. He won't tell me what I did that pissed him off. _'Whatever' _I think.

I'm sneaking downstairs for food (like I normally do at 3:30 in the morning). I hear a creak from the kitchen. I walk toward the door cautiously. Tori is taking Belle outside. I forget about food and follow them out. Tori tells her to stay at a wall. Belle slides down the wall and starts crying. I want to comfort her but can't seem to move. What the HELL is wrong with me? I don't normally warm up to people easily. It's something about her that's making me feel different. My ears perk up, something's rustling in the bush next to Belle. Tori comes up and smashes a rock into her neck. A cry leaves Belle before she loses her balance and falls face first to the ground.

"Tori, what the hell is wrong with you?" I say running toward her and kneeling next to Belle.

"I have dibs." Tori whispers

"What? Wait, this is about Simon. Tori, she's been here for a day how could she already threaten you?" I say

"I saw how upset he was after you did that thing to like, seduce her or whatever!" she says. She walks back toward the house. Damn her. What the hell am I supposed to do now? I pick Belle up gently and carry her back to my room. I try not to wake Simon as I kick the door shut. I lay Belle down on the bed. She opens her eyes.

"What the-"she says sitting up.

"Shut up" I whisper, too late. Simon jerks awake looks over at Belle and me and starts laughing.

"Simon shut the hell up" I say

"Dude chill" he says in between laughing. I glare at him and he stops instantly. Belle smiles, I turn and glare at her. Her smile changes to a smirk as she raises her eyebrows.

"You don't scare me."

"That's a first" Simon says "He scares everybody." Belle smiles as Simon stands up. He whispers in my ear.

"I'm going to hide in Peter's room while you scream and rage."

He walks out closing the door behind him.

"What do you want now, a dramatic thank you for fighting my battle for me? Or, as I hope you pick, let me leave so I can think of something to kill the rumors Tori will soon be spreading." Belle says

'What? How did I fight your battle for you? You were unconscious!"

"It's called a decoy."

"Fine if you want to leave then leave" I say. Belle walks towards the door. She starts to open it then shuts it and turns around again.

"I can see through the act you know, that's why I'm not afraid of you." she says.

"What act?" I ask, very defensively.

"The tough guy, I'll pound you into a pulp if you piss me off, act."

I grab her by the throat throwing her across the room. She slams into a shelf knocking everything off it. She falls down, and I run at her. I bend down to pick her up but she throws a punch at me. I grab her hand right before her fist makes contact with my lower jaw. She swings her leg kicking my legs out from under me. Before I hit the ground she slips out from under me. She grabs my hand and pulls me in another direction. I find my footing and pull my hand away from Belle. I grab her shoulders and push her into the wall.

"I scare you yet?" I growl

"No" Belle says smiling "Not even close, but if this continues we'll both be in huge trouble. Plus I don't want to fight you."

I let go of her shoulders, walk to my bed and sit down. Belle sits next to me.

"You don't get used to people easily do you." She says

"No but-"

"You feel different around me" She finishes my sentence

"Can I try something?" Belle nods. I lean toward her slowly and suddenly we're in a perfect kiss. She pulls back.

"Whoa!" we both say.


	3. Falling For You

Chapter 3

_**A/N: You guys may want to go back and re-read the end of Chap. 2. The end didn't get uploaded at first. Thanks to all my Reviewers and to Smiley Face I'm glad you like Belle I wasn't sure if people would.**_

Derek's POV

3 days later

That's how it happened. A girl I met four days ago now made me happier than I think I've ever been. I am sitting in the yard with Belle; everyone else went on one of the few outings that they have here. We're asking each other different things about what our lives used to be (Well mainly I'm questioning her but I don't think she minds).

"What's your full name?" I ask

"You going to laugh" Belle says

"I won't I swear."

"Fine, Belle Fleur Peu de Lumière" she says turning scarlet

"Your whole name is French what does it mean?" I ask fighting laughter.

"Beautiful flower little light. It's from a poem I'm told my mother published but seeing as I never met her I don't know." She says quietly leaning on my shoulder; I pull her in my lap and start playing with a strand of her hair. Her mouth is moving chanting but I can't make out what she's saying.

"What?" I ask her. She smiles and starts to speak a little louder

"Not a whit, we defy augury. There is special providence in the fall of a sparrow. If it be now, 'tis not to come; if it be not to come, it will be now; if it be not now, yet it will come—the readiness is all. Since no man, of aught he leaves, knows what is't to leave betimes, let be." She says

"Hamlet?" I ask confused slightly.

She nods "But, good my brother, Do not, as some ungracious pastors do, Show me the steep and thorny way to heaven, Whiles, like a puff' d and reckless libertine, Himself the primrose path of dalliance treads, And reaks not his own rede."

I'm not sure how to respond I smile and try not to laugh. I fall back pulling her down with me. She laughs and rolls off me so that we are lying next to each other with her arm resting on my chest.

"Can I ask you something?" she says quietly caressing my face with her fingers. They feel like silk. She stops her hand on my jaw.

"Sure" I say confused

"What are you?"

"What am-" I say shocked

"What kind of supernatural?" she says not meeting my eyes. She stares at my chest her eyes following its pattern and matching her breathing to mine.

"A werewolf and you?" I ask cautiously sitting up.

"Uh my stepfather isn't sure. My biological father he was a water demon and my mother was a witch, but my mother was part of the experiment and when I was two she apparently let them give me a blood transfusion from my stepfather who was a necromancer." She says sheepishly. "My life is complicated"

"I think I can keep up."

"Fine, my mother married a water demon and got pregnant with me. He left her when she was at 3 months. She had me and then married a necromancer she met through the Edison Group. They had been studying me since I was born and shortly after my mother remarried they gave me some of my stepfather's blood trying to create and ultimate weapon. Then my mother was killed when I was about 2 and a half because they tried to do the same thing to her. After that my stepfather backed out of the experiment changed our last name to Peu de Lumiere. He hid from them up until last year, I came back to the apartment after school and the door was unlocked and no one was there. I got a job and paid rent and took care of myself until I had a nervous breakdown in school after I almost killed a teacher with an electricity spell. That's how I ended up here.

"Wow that is long so what powers do you have?" I ask shocked.

"I can do simple but powerful spells, see ghost and control water." She says

"Wow that's really wow. Sorry I keep saying that you just fascinate me." I say smiling at her. She sits up and points to the driveway where cars are pulling in. I stand up and she pops up next to me. We walk slowly across the yard to meet them. I was shocked that I was cursing their return.


	4. Things I Never Told You

Chapter 4

Things I Never Told You.

Derek's POV

5 hours later

I'm lying in my room completely confused by Belle. I hated night. I all I could think about was things I regretted. Tonight particularly what I did to Belle her first night here, I didn't throw her that hard. Not hard enough for her to go all the way across the room. I hadn't squeezed her neck at all why was she gasping for air? I hear a tap on the window. I lift my head and see Belle holding onto the tree by our window. Checking to make sure Simon was still asleep I walk over and open the window. She leaps lightly over the 2 foot gap between the tree and window and lands just as lightly on the floor.

"Wouldn't it have been just as easy to walk over here?" I whisper.

"This was more fun." She says "And I really need to talk to you."

"Okay." I say going to sit down on my bed.

"Not here" she says gesturing to Simon. "Come on." she whispers gliding past me. She jumps into the tree and turns to me. I jump next to her and the branch sways under us. Belle climbs higher into the tree and gestures for me to follow.

"Something has been bothering me I did something the first night after what happened with Tori I…" she stops and takes a deep breath. "I talked to Simon and he said that something was up with you and… do you think you hurt me when you threw me across the room? Because one of my fighting techniques is I um push myself farther than the person actually threw me. So you didn't hurt me, it was meant to throw you off but I didn't know it would make you that upset. Also I have a question about Tori is her mother part of the experiment?" Belle asks

"I think so… Why?" I say

"I was talking to Amber, Tori and Liz and I said something about mothers that would let their daughters die for something 'bigger' and Tori looked like she going to rip my head off." Belle says "That's why I think she attacked me… but then she said 'I have dibs' and you made the comment about Simon and it sounded like she was talking about him. Why was she lying?" Belle wonders more to herself than me.

"I'm not sure… why do you care though?" I say trying to get her to meet my eyes.

"I don't know why I care but I should get back before Amber wakes up." She says she leaps lightly onto the roof. I sit there until I see her slide through her open window. I climb back into my room and flop on my bed. I had never been so confused by someone but Belle was a total puzzle to me. It seemed the closer I got to figuring her out she proved me wrong. I hate the mystery of her it is like she was leading me around blind folded only telling me what I needed to know.

_TBC _


End file.
